


All The Patience In The World

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fifth Challenge: Shades of Grey:</b> Choose a character that is considered "evil" on the show and give them a redeeming quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Patience In The World

**"All The Patience In The World" Gen Morgause (Canon AU)**  
 _Fifth Challenge: Shades of Grey_

Characters/Pairings: Morgause, Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

 **All The Patience In The World**  
“Again Morgana.” Morgause said. “You have to focus on the task.”

“I am focusing. I just can’t do it.” Morgana said.

“Yes you can. I believe in you and your gifts. You need to believe in them too.” Morgause said gently. “Now try it again.”

Morgana said the spell again and her eyes glowed with magick. The spell worked that time.

Morgause smiled at her sister. “Go study the books over there and we will work on a new spell in the morning.”

Most would have given up on Morgana but not Morgause. Morgause had been trying to teach her sister a lifetime of training in a year. She had a great deal of patience with her sister and she needed it. Morgana was full of self-doubt and it made teaching her harder than ever Morgause expected.


End file.
